


The Scarf

by crystal_lunartic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Red Band Society
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_lunartic/pseuds/crystal_lunartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo becomes cold during a trip to Hogsmeade. Jordi finds a way to help warm him up.</p><p>p.s. imsorryisuckattitles</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scarf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppyfacedbrokenboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/gifts).



> For the RBS fic exchange.

It was the last trip to Hogsmeade before Hogwart’s christmas vacation. The group had started out walking down High Street together and slowly somehow had all separated. Emma had gone to Dervish & Banges to get her omnioculars repaired. The group knew this had been her plan since they broke right after the last trip, so she separated earlier promising she’d catch up later. 

Not surprisingly they had lost Charlie some time around Honeydukes. Which is when Kara “split because these roots aren’t going to highlight themselves.” 

At that point it was just the three older boys. It wasn’t till they were halfway out of town till Leo and Jordi had noticed Dash had snuck off. No doubt to go to Zonko’s Joke Shop. This inevitably meant he had some prank planned on the two of them, which is why they usually followed Dash religiously when he went inside much to Dash’s frustration. 

“We should probably go back,” Leo insisted as they pushed forward into the woods. “Whatever he’s planning we can’t let him get away with it.” 

“C’mon bro, you can’t let him have just one victory?” Jordi retorted. “You know Dash would never publicly humiliate us.” 

“Yeah just buy his way into Gryffindor to while we’re asleep.” Leo mumbled to himself. “Why are we out here anyway?”

Jordi bit his lip, the truth was that he really just wanted to spend time alone with Leo. “Isn’t it nice just taking a winter walk.” 

“Not really. It’s unbearably cold out here.” Leo complained as he hugged his jacket closer to himself. “My face is freezing off.” Leo put his hands over his mouth and nose and puffed into them.

Jordi laughed as he started walking closer to his friend. “Next time don’t forget your scarf, dork.”

Leo looked at his friend with a miffed expression “Well it’s not like I meant to leave it in the dorm room.”

“Right for the third time.” Jordi laughed “Here.” He began to undo his scarf. 

“Wait don’t you need that?” Leo protested.

“Good point.” Jordi smirked as he flung half of his scarf over Leo’s shoulder and began wrapping it around both of them. “There this is a nice compromise don’t you think?” Jordi smirked.

“Yeah... but now we’re really... close to each other.” Leo stammered. Most likely not from the cold.

“Does that bother you?” Jordi asked as he turned face to face towards Leo. 

Leo paused trying to figure out how he was going to phrase what he was trying to say. “Ummm...well... no...” He continued to stutter.

“Good, because I thought I could help you warm up.” Jordi put a hand on Leo’s shoulder. “You said your face was freezing, is that right?” Jordi moved in, breathing hot air straight from his lips onto Leo’s. He let Leo be the one to close the gap between them. The boys engaged in a simple, chaste, kiss for a couple of seconds before opening their lips a little more to taste and explore each other.

The two separated after a few more seconds. Leo smiled sweetly, looking into Jordi’s eyes, as he unconsciously began to put his hand on the back of Jordi’s head.

“Feel better? Or do you need to be warmed up more?” Jordi teased.

Leo turned bright red as he started to pull away stammering. 

Just as Leo began to say something, the boys heard two familiar voices calling their name. Quickly they untangled from the scarf and separated. Just as Emma and Dash came into view.

“What are you two doing way out here?” Dash asked.

“Just taking a walk.” Leo replied before looking down at the sack that clearly held his hoard from Zonko’s. “What’s in the bag?” He asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Dash replied.

Emma rolled her eyes before putting her hands over her mouth mirroring the action Leo had made earlier. “It’s pretty cold out here guys! Let’s find the others and get somewhere to warm up.”

The others agreed as they began walking back towards the town. Leo and Jordi glanced at each other one last time before walking side by side behind their friends. The scarf now around Leo’s neck.


End file.
